


[podfic] Out at the Knees

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Femslash February, Light Side Gameplay, Mutual Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It was the sort of assignment meant for a seasoned Master experienced with keeping the necessary detachment, but the only one capable, the Council's (the universe's) sole hope, was one Bastila Shan, newbie Jedi Knight and once Number One Revan Fangirl.
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] Out at the Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out at the Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533173) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crush at First Sight, Canon-Typical Violence, Femslash February, Female Revan, Light Side Gameplay, Mutual Pining

 **Length:** 00:27:58  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Out%20at%20the%20Knees_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Coverart image sourced from the "Bastila Shan Mod - Remastered" for Star Wars: Battlefront II, over here:
> 
> https://www.nexusmods.com/starwarsbattlefront22017/mods/1052


End file.
